Sugar Rush, Candy Crush
by Midnight-sama
Summary: You wanted it so now you got it. The sequel to SUGAR is finally here and it's twice as sweet. Shounen ai with hints of yaoi because even crazy people need love.


**Alucard: Damn, she actually did it...**

**Vincent: ...?**

**Alucard: Remember Sugar?**

**Vincent: ...!**

**Alucard: Exactly, my bloody Valentine.**

**...You make it sound as if writng this was a bad thing, Ally.**

**Alucard: ...Don't call me Ally.**

**Vincent: I think it's cute...**

**Alucard: ...I have been defeated.**

**YAY!**

**Itachi: Does anyone know what just happened here?**

**Scar: ...No.**

**Kyuubi: ...**

**Naruto: ...?**

**Kyuubi: Ally and Vinny.**

**Naruto: ...#$?**

**Kyuubi: Exactly.**

**Cloud: ...Why is everyone talking funny?**

**Sephiroth: ...?**

**Cloud: ...**

**Sephiroth: ...**

**Cloud: ...**

**Sephiroth: Fine, go ahead and ruin all my fun!**

**Scar: Since it seems that I'm the only one that has any kind of sense here-**

**Naruto: ...!**

**Scar: ...Don't make me smack you, Blondie.**

**Kyuubi: ...Midnight-sama doesn't own YGO and some characters will be OOC for the sake of the story.**

**---**

_Seto Kaiba was many things but he was not a coward. When Marik Ishtar asked him to deliver something to Yugi Mouto he was a bit suspicious but Ryou had said that friends did favors for friends because they were friends and that's what friends do. Since Seto didn't speak friendship babble he just told Ryou he would give the damn thing from the psycho to the midget. _

_But what Ryou didn't say was that the favor was pink, lacy, and frilly. __A certain Egyptian was going to get the beating of a life time, er, second life time before the days was over and his name rhymed with Erik..._

_Something pink, lacy, and very frilly was suddenly shoved into Yugi Mouto's hands. Jou looked down at the monstrosity and gagged. "What the _**hell**_ is that," he manly shrieked in disgust. "It's from Mouto's crazy boyfriend," Seto sneered. Malik looked down at the ..._**thing**_ and crigned. "You should see what he did to the living room. My sister is still in shock," he sadly said. They all shivered in fear then Seto stalked off mutturing about an English muffin that owed him a favor._

_Yugi rolled his eyes and opened the... _**thing**_. Pink sugar exploded from the ..._**thing **_and the air was filled with the scent of cotton candy then a piece of paper fell to the floor. "Oh, it smells like strawberries," Malik squealed as he picked it up and passed it to Yugi. Jou rolled his eyes then nudged Yugi. "Read it, read it," he urged. "_**My**_ letter from _**my**_ boyfriend," Yugi calmly said, "I'll read it when _**I**_ want to." _

_Jou and Malik looked at each other then silently made a mutual agreement. "_**Yoink**_," Malik said as he snacted the pink piece of paper from Yugi's hand. Jou immediately scooped up Yugi in a tight hug as the violet-eyed teen angrily flailed. "You know as soon as you put me down I'm going to kill you, right," Yugi hissed. "You may kill us," Malik stated, "but before you kill us I must know what's on this piece of paper." Malik cleared his throat and despite the death threats from Yugi he began to read._

Sugar Rush, Candy Crush

Sugar baby, angel mine,

How I love your candy coated shine,

Broke your seal and ate you up,

As your ambrosia filled my crystal cup.

Baby, baby, honey bun,

Sugar, you're my number one,

You give a high, a sugar rush,

You're my candy coated crush.

Cherry lipped coco bunny,

Your lips taste like wild honey,

And your sweat is spiced with cinnamon,

One last kiss, come on hon.

Chocolate covered lover,

Nestled under your cotton candy cover,

Little lover, open your honey dew eyes,

So we can watch the starburst sunrise.

Baby, baby, honey bun,

Sugar, you're my number one,

You give a high, a sugar rush,

You're my candy coated sugar crush.

_Jou dropped Yugi then stammered something about finding Bakura and a closet. Malik watched the blonde's hasty exit in amusement. "Bet you twenty bucks that he's not gonna be able to sit down for the next week," he said. Yugi confidently smirked and wiggled fifty dollars in the air. "Make it fifty bucks and a month." Malik smirked then gave Yugi an appraising look. "Marik may have horrible taste when it comes to decorating but at least he has good taste in men," he said._

_"My ears are burning," a farmiliar voice sang. Yugi giggled as Marik picked him up and nuzzled his neck. "Hello, my little sugar baby," Marik cooed. Malik blinked slowly. "That was disturbing, very, very, _**very**_ disturbing," he said, "cute, but disturbing." Marik rolled his eyes at his hikari. "Why don't you go and find your pharoah? I'm sure he'll find a good use for that mouth of yours," the wild-haired Egyptian teased._

_Malik's eyes widened and he was about to say something then a thoughtful look blossomed on his face. "That's actually a very good idea," he muttured to himself. Yugi raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Then why are you still standing here," he asked. Malik skipped off in serach of a leather-covered pharoah and two figures watched from a distance._

_"You know you owe me for this, Ryou," Seto sighed. Ryou squirmed under the intense blue gaze and chuckled nervously. "Uh, I love you," he squeaked. "You bet your sweet ass you do. Now, come over here and give me some sugar," Seto purred. Ryou stood on his toes and gave Seto a kiss... on the cheek then ran off giggling as a certain sapphire-eyed CEO chased after him._

_At the Ishtar residence..._

_"What in the name of Ra happened to all the sugar I just bought," Isis calmly asked. Odion looked up from the newspaper he was reading and shuddered. "You're better off not knowing, sister," he said, "you're better off not knowing."_

**And they all lived happily ever after...**

**Itachi: ...Well, that was... different.**

**...Huh?**

**Scar: What he means is that you may have actually had a plot.**

**But I always have a plot!**

**Kyuubi: No.**

**...Most of the time?**

**Sephiroth: no.**

**...Half of the time?**

**Vincent: No.**

**...Four out of five?**

**Alucard: Ypu're joking, right?**

**Crap.**

**Naruto: You could say that...**

**...I don't know how to feel.**

**Kyuubi: Review to higher Midnight-sama's confidence!**


End file.
